Escape with Love
by cloverssb
Summary: Tris and Peter were friends in high school but when college came around Peter went out of control. Peter is an abusive "boyfriend" and Tris just wants a life of freedom. She starts to loose hope until Tobias comes around. Will she find a way out with love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first fanfic so please no hate. All rights belong to Veronica Roth! Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Please review! Love you all! **

**Tris POV**

My head hurts terribly, but I can't figure out why. I try to sit up. That didn't turn out well, so I just simply open my eyes. The bright sunlight reflecting off the white walls blinded me.

Suddenly, I remembered what had happened...and it didn't make me happy. He changed locations. Wow, he must've decided to find a new place to give me scars. great, just great.

Just when I was scanning the room for a way of escape, two men walked in. It's a good thing I had successfully learned how to fake sleep after about 2 and a half years of this nightmare.

As I was trying my best to listen intently without moving, I heard the voice I had been fearing for years. The man I once trusted I now hate. If only someone knew. The other voice wasn't one I recognized. Must have been an old high school class mate or something.

I heard the anonymous man walk out and my door open. Peter walked in and slapped me across the face. I open my eyes just a little as the stinging still resides on my cheek.

I want to give him back the pain he has put me through the years. But, I can't. I can't get away with it without him bringing a belt to my back more than usual.

I just hope the man that was with him will come back and notice.

**Please review...it would mean so much to me. Are you all excited for summer? I know I am!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Keep reviewing please! 5 reviews and I will post chapter 3... You mean so much to me thanks for reading! if you have any ideas for the rest of the story please put your input in! Love you all!**

**Tris POV**

A week later I walk through the grocery store and hear a firm deep voice arguing with a worker. I realize it is the voice I heard at his house only a couple days before. My heart draws me near the isle he is standing in.

To most people he would come off as intimidating, but to me he was admirable. Once he finished his criticizing, I approached him. Just as I arrived at my destination I realized I had no idea what I was going to say. So, I just decided to wing it.

I timidly began,"Um. Hi. Do you know where I can find the strawberry lemonade?"

Wow, way to think Tris! he's going to think your a lost little girl! He just kind of stared at me for a minute with his piercing blue eyes and finally replied:

"Ya know... I don't actually work here..."

"Yes...I know you don't actually work here. I just assumed you would know where you were going...based on the argument that occurred just a moment ago."

With a smirk he said, " Alrighty then. Let's go find that lemonade for you."

I blushed lightly. I didn't exactly know why, but that smirk made my heart melt. Does he give those smirks to everyone or just me? What am I thinking?! I'm just setting myself up for failure. But, maybe he does really like me and will eventually be willing to get me out of this mess of a situation.

**Tobias POV**

I was at the grocery store arguing with a worker about doing his job correctly. He looked terrified. Ha! But, anyways a short gorgeous girl came up to me.

"Um. Hi. Do you know where I can find the strawberry lemonade?" She asked shyly.

I was shocked by her random question, but also by her perfect grey eyes. After a couple seconds, I realized I was staring.

"Ya know... I don't actually work here..." I answered awkwardly.

"Yes...I know you don't actually work here. I just assumed you would know where you were going...based on the argument that occurred just a moment ago."

She must have heard the argument. I smirk.

"Alrighty then. Let's go find that lemonade for you."

She blushed. I don't exactly understand why she blushed, but god was it cute!

**Hey guys sorry about the short chapters...I will try my best to lengthen the new ones. Reminder: 5 reviews before the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys thanks for your reviews they mean a lot! How about we get 5 more? I hope you enjoy! Love you all!**

**Tobias POV**

"So," I said breaking the silence,"You like strawberry lemonade?"

"Yea, it is always just so refreshing."

"And best on a summer day like this."

"Definitely!"

And with that we shared a quick laugh. At that moment I came to the decision I had to get to know this stunning girl.

"Do you, um, want to get coffee before class someday?"She looked as if she had seen a ghost so I quickly said, "I mean we don't have to if you don't want to." I rubbed my neck bashfully.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Yes, we should get together. Thursday, 7:15?"

Relieved I said,"Alright see you at Dauntless Cafe!"

As she started to walk away she turned on her heal and shouted across the isle,"I never got your name!"

"Four!" I yelled back

"What kind of name is that?!"

"It's a nick-name! If you want to find out what it means, show up on Friday!"

"Alright deal! Oh, my name is Tris! I will see you on Thursday mystery guy!" and she walked swiftly to check out.

I smile. She sure is something! I hope she is as good as she seems. I guess I will just have to wait until Thursday morning just as she will have to wait to figure out my story. I have never been open to people, but she might be different

**Tris POV**

When I got to the car I panicked. Not only because I was I happy, but also because I was scared. If Peter found out what was happening I would be dead... literally.

**I don't exactly know what should happen next. Should I skip to "date" or something else. Please give me ideas. If you put in an idea and I use it in my story I will give you credit in my author's note. Thanks loves! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks for all your feedback! I tried to use all of your ideas...if I did not I will try to use them in the next chapters. A special shoutout to Mariellerose... a fabulous writer that should definitely write fanfic! Also I would encourage you all to read fanfics from fictionhashijackedmymind she is AMAZING! I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Love you all!**

When I get to Peter's house I start to put the groceries away. When I turn to put the milk in the fridge he is standing directly in front of me.

I gasp, "God Peter! You scared the shit out of me!"

He just stood in my path not fazed by my reaction whatsoever.

"Excuse me." I say

He simply said in return,"You are late."

"Yes, I know I'm late. I'm sorry. I couldn't find my way around the grocery store. It was difficult finding what I needed." With that I turn around trying to get back to my duty.

"Let me show you what you need," he demands.

He grabs my wrist and spins me so I am facing him once again. I attempt to get him to release me from his grasp, but it just tightens the more I struggle. He throws me into my room and takes off his belt. I cower into the corner.

"This is for your own good. Maybe one day you will learn."

The first lash cuts across my arms and face. Drawing blood on my forehead. I can't keep myself from crying out. I turn away to hide from his cruel face. The second lash wraps around my small figure. This torture continues longer than usual. The pain is so unbearable it knocks me out.

**FLASH BACK**

I came to Faction High a couple months into my senior year. My parents moved due to jobs. I wasn't excited to go to high school because of fear. I didn't fear being alone, I feared all the people. I was originally from a small town, so crowded places made me nervous.

When I went to check in at the office a nice lady( other wise known as Tori) greeted me and gave me my schedule. As I walked out to find my locker I bumped into someone. I looked up to find handsome boy looking down at me. I immediately apologize and blush a deep red.

He notices and says smoothly, "I don't think I've seen you here before. You must be the new girl."

"Oh, so that's my name now?" I reply.

He reaches out his hand introducing himself,"I'm Peter."

"It's nice to meet you Peter, but I've got to find my classes. It's going to take me awhile. Maybe I will see you later."

I walk past him out of the offices. Just as I am opening the door he says,

"But I didn't catch your name."

"It's New Girl." I say back leaving myself as a mystery until next time. Something about him made a spark and there was a certain cruelty in his eyes that made him even more interesting.

~time skip:end of senior year~

Peter and I became really close throughout the year. But, something was telling me I thought of him more than a friend. I saw how he stared at me during lunch and people kept telling me we would be a cute couple. I think he liked me so I thought maybe I had a chance.

After the graduation ceremony he gave me a big hug. I pulled him into a hallway.

I got on my tippy toes and whispered in his ear,"Congratulations we made it through high school. Now, let's see if we can make it through a relationship."

I kissed him hard on the lips and he returned it. The kiss became more meaningful as the clock ticked by. When we pulled apart I looked into his green eyes and still found that twinkle I had noticed the first day I saw him.

Peter picked me up and spun me around. When he set me down he had a smile that reached from ear to ear. I let out a giggle and we walked out hand in hand. We were officially a couple.

Later through the summer I noticed he began to control which friends we spent our time with. He also began demanding that I tell him where I was whenever he didn't know. I couldn't help but wonder what became of the Peter I used to know.

**FLASHBACK END**

I wake up on the cool tile of the tiny room. I try to sit up, but every move I make sends a sharp pain through my body. I realize I have to see Four tomorrow. What will be my alibi now?

**Lets get 5 more reviews for the next chapter loves!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! This 5th chapter is the beginning of an important part. Thank you so much for the follows, favorites, and especially the reviews! I hope you enjoy! Love you all!** **Tris POV**

When I wake in the morning I feel abnormally exhausted. I remember how I have serious wounds to clean and a razor to sharpen. I find the peroxide and a towel to start the disinfecting process. The pain of me attempting to get healthy again is almost as bad as it was when I got the wounds.

The bubbling of the peroxide makes me wonder if my emotions are equivalent to the bubbling of the medication. Am I just trying to last one more day of this retched life or am I fighting for something more?

My mind sorts through all my memories to try and find one that makes me want to battle. Eventually I do. I find what I have been looking for. I am convinced that my life is one to keep. My story will be told and I will find love.

I immediately find a spark in my soul. Four is helping me out of this disturbing situation and he doesn't even know it. I will keep my life for him. I put the razor away and promise myself to never take it out again.

I will fight.

For me.

For him.

For us.

**Tobias POV **

I wake up Thursday morning feeling refreshed and just downright happy. I'm happy to see this girl again. She seems so selfless, smart, and brave. A perfect combination. I would call her divergent.

I take a hot shower and look through my closet I want to look nice, but not too nice; like I'm trying, but not trying too hard; to look relaxed, but not bored. I soon find a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt.

Hopefully this will all go smoothly and I can see her again soon. Maybe even we can have a relationship. I guess only time can tell.

~time skip:cafe~

I sit in the cafe, thinking about what I'm going to say to this mystery girl once she gets here. Hell, I don't even know her name!

When she walks through the door, she looks stunning. She is wearing cutoff jean shorts, a black tank top, a faded jean jacket, and some high tops. Her hair is in a messy bun and she is wearing very little makeup. She has a very sexy tattoo of three ravens on her collar bone. I will have to ask her about those and maybe show her my tattoo in the future. Then I notice the massive cut on her forehead.

"What happened?" I ask, rushing to her side.

**Tris POV**

Four gasps and hurries to look at my wound, "What happened?"

Oh no, what am I supposed to say?!

"Um, I...ran into a pole." I say. Shoot! I stuttered!

"I know you're lying, what really happened?" he asks, reaching across the table for my hand.

We sit there holding hands and looking into each others eyes for awhile until he realizes what he is doing. He pulls his hand back blushing slightly. I feel my face heat up too.

"Well, 'Four' maybe if you share some secrets of your own..."

"Oh, so we are getting deep in this little coffee shop aren't we?" He says with a small laugh cutting me off. "Ok if you don't want to willingly tell your secrets, maybe I should get you drunk first?"

"You can try to get me drunk, that is." I reply with a smirk on my face.

"Sounds good, um..."

"Tris. My name is Tris."

"Alright,Tris, my house; 6; tomorrow. I invite 3 friends you invite 3 friends. I will text you my address. What is your number?"

"555-4610"

"Alright! See you tomorrow! Oh before you leave, what do the 3 ravens on your collar bone represent?"

"There is one raven for each of my family members."

"Good to know."

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

**Let's get 5 more reviews for the next update! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! This 6th chapter is sort of a filler chapter. You really get to see Zeke's personality shine through in this chapter. Thank for reviews, favorites, and follows! I hope you enjoy! Love you all! **

**Tobias POV**

When I get to class the lecture turns into a slur of words for I can't get Tris' wound out of my mind. Either something embarrassing happened or something terrible happened. Because both those situations need earned trust I knew I couldn't get her drunk and ask her about it. I know I told her I was going to get her drunk, but if I want to build a strong relationship with her, I would rather her tell me without influence.

I pull out my phone and quickly text Zeke, Uriah, and Will. Zeke is my best friend. We have know each other since we were 6. Uriah is Zeke's younger brother. He and I have become like brothers because I am constantly at his house hanging with Zeke. Will is Uriah's best friend. Will and I have gotten pretty close through Uriah. Uriah and Will are both a year younger than Zeke and I.

All three are excited to meet some new girls and Zeke is especially proud of me for finding a girl. I mean girls have always loved me but I have never found one right for me. I think Tris might be the girl.

What am I thinking?! I have met Tris twice and just found out her name today and I am falling for this girl! I need girl major help. I think I should go to Zeke's and work it out with him this afternoon. He is gonna make fun of me so much, but that's better than making a fool out of myself in front of Tris... I guess.

~time skip:Zeke's~

When I get to Zeke's I walk right in and yell for him. We are so close we don't have to knock. We just kind of walk in to each others houses. Kind of like we walked into each other's lives.

**FLASHBACK**

This kid about my age was digging in the sand at the park. He had dark hair and dark skin and a littler kid (Uriah) was playing with cars next to him. I wondered why he was all alone. I figured why keep myself wondering when I could just walk right up and ask him.

I sat down next to him and started helping him dig. No questions were asked like who I was or what I was doing. My mom told me it was time to go. And I asked the kid why he was alone before. He told me he didn't have many friends because he was too crazy, but now he had a friend. When I asked who he answered that I was his friend.

Pretty soon we were constantly at each other's houses. Laughing and playing we fit into one another's lives perfectly. I knew he would be there for me and he knew he could always count on me.

**FLASHBACK END**

When Zeke hears me he stampedes down the stairs and tackles me to the ground.

"FOOOOUR!"

"ZEEEKE!"

"What's up, man? I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Zeke."

"What?"

"I saw you two days ago..."

"Two whole days?! Dude that's way to long! Why didn't you come over yesterday?"

"That's why I came today. We need to talk."

"Oh god. What is it? Dog died, spilled your coffee, ran out of toothpaste-"

"Zeke! None of that happened and I don't even have a dog. It's about a girl..."

"A GIRL?! Last time we talked about a girl was...well...I don't know! A long time ago!"

"What is with you? You are so hyper today!"

"Stop avoiding my question!"

"Then don't avoid mine!"

"Fine...Shauna is my girlfriend as of yesterday."

"Congratulations for having the balls to actually asking her out. How long have you liked her? Since you were 14? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't come over yesterday! Now tell me who this girl is!"

"Oh her name is Tris and she is invited to my party tomorrow."

"You are having a party?! I'm really good at throwing parties!"

"I know. That's why I came to you for help."

"And for girrrrrl help!" Zeke smirks.

"Yes Zeke. Now pleassssse help me!"

"I see... learn from the master."

"Sure. Now come on we better get started."

Just as I said that Uriah comes down the stairs to the living room.

"What is with all the yelling?"

"Oh Four need girrrrl help."

"Ha! You better start he's a little rusty."

"Oh thanks Uriah." I say with being completely sarcastic.

"No problem!" Uriah says with pride.

God I need more friends.

**5 more reviews for next chapter! I would really appreciate if you gave me truth and dares! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing! I still need a little help with candor or dauntless so please please please review ideas. This is another filler chapter so I can get to the good stuff. I tried to lengthen a little bit. I hope you enjoy this 7th chapter! Love you all! **

**Tris POV**

While driving in the car on my way "home" I ponder about who I should bring to the party. I don't have a lot of friends since we abruptly moved. I guess I could invite Christina.

Christina is a friend of mine from high school. After high school she moved to California for college. Since I'm here now I might as well have a reunion with her.

When I call Christina she is very confused.

"Hello!" Christina says cheerfully.

"Um, hi. It's Tris."

"Oh, I'm sorry I don't know a Tris."

"Chris. This is Beatrice talking to you."

"Beatrice that went to my high school?!"

"Yes, Chris."

"Oh my gosh! I thought I would never see you again after high school! Do you know how depressed I was?! It was crazy! Girl you were my best friend! Oh remember when we used to get ready with each other before the football games?! Oh those were good times! What about the time when-"

"Christina it is so nice talking to you again and I missed you, but I don't have all day for memory lane," I quickly interrupt her.

"Oh. I know I know. Sometimes I can just ramble on can't I? Anyways go ahead. Get to the reason you are calling me."

"I wanted to invite you to a party."

"A party? But you live all the way in Colorado."

"Lived. I just moved here about a month ago."

"And you didn't call me sooner?!"

"Sorry. I was just so busy transferring schools ya know."

"Yeah yeah. When is this famous party?"

"Friday."

"Okay and who all is invited?"

"Well...I met this guy and-"

"A guy!"

"Yes a guy."

"And you two are together?"

"No, Chris, we are not 'together'. Can I get back to what I was saying now?"

"Yeah sorry."

"So I met this guy who is having a party at his house. Technically him and I are hosting it. Anyways I was allowed to invite 3 people and he was allowed to invite 3 people. That is why I am inviting you. I also need your help."

"Okay! What do you need help with?"

"Number one, I need 2 other friends. Number two, what do I wear?"

"Well how bout we get together tomorrow night and go shopping and then you can come over and we can figure out who these other invites can go to. Alright?"

"Alright sounds like a plan! See you tomorrow at 2!"

"Meet at the mall just around the corner from campus."

"Okay bye!"

"See ya!"

~time skip:shopping~

"Chris can we go to your place now?" I whine.

I was holding 12 different shopping bags and we had visited at least 20 different stores.

"We can go after this last stop. Deal?"

"Alright fine."

I was relieved that I only had to go into one more store until I figured out which store we were going to.

"No no NO! I will not go in there!" I command stopping in my tracks just before I enter the store.

"Oh come on you promised..."

Suddenly I turn pale. And walk right into the store.

"Woah. That was a sudden change of emotion, Tris. Who did you not want to see you outside of here? OH I KNOW! It was that guy you like!"

"Chris, I don't like him..."

"Don't like him my ass."

"Okay. Maybe I do. Just a little."

"I knew it!" Christina squeals.

"Can we just get this over with now."

~time skip:end of shopping~

Christina made me buy a lacy black bra with matching underwear, a bright pink push-up bra, and some booty shorts in Victoria's Secret. Honestly I wasn't that mad about the push-up bra because maybe it would help me not to look like a 12 year old. I mean seriously. I have no boobs and the smallest curves. At least I have a butt tho.

"Okay so do you have anyone in mind you want to invite?" Christina asks.

"Um, no. I don't know anyone else who lives here, Chris."

"Yeah, right. Umm, okay. I could invite two of my friends if you would like."

"That would be great. Just make sure I would fit in with them."

"Okay. And we can all get ready together on Friday so you can meet them and get used to them."

"Alright sounds good! I better head home though. It's getting late."

"But it's only 7 o'clock."

"I know. I'm just tired from the long day."

That was part of the truth at least. I also needed to get home before Peter does.

"Okay fine...see you Friday at 2."

"But the party doesn't start until 6."

"Proud right. That's not even close to enough time. Change that to 11. See you then!"

11?! It's gonna be a long day.

**Let's get 5 more reviews! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Look, I know it's been awhile since my last update and I am incredibly sorry for that! But, the good news is I am getting to the great stuff. So even though it takes longer to write, the thought process when writing is more advanced. Thank you guys for reviewing, following, and favoriting. I hop you enjoy chapter 8! Love you all!**

Tris POV

When I get home I change into some pajamas and start watching a Once Upon A Time. I wonder how this party will end up. I mean the only two people I will know there are Four and Chris.

Ahh...Four. My dream guy. Wait wait wait. I am seriously falling for him? I can't be falling for this guy I just met. I mean I know I said I loved him the other day but that was only because of the loss of blood right? Plus why would he like me? I am awkward, immature(physically), and not pretty at all.

Oh shut up! He totally likes you! Why would he invite you to his party if he doesn't?

Because he wants to be nice. I am new here so he is trying to help me get to know some people.

I am so confused. As you can tell my brain likes to fight over outcomes of difficult situations.

I fall asleep on the couch thinking about the different options between Four and I.

All of the sudden I am awaken by a slam of the front door.

"What the hell, Peter!"

"Why are you so grumpy?" He slurs.

He his definitely drunk.

"Peter, you are incredibly drunk. Can you please just go to bed and sober up?"

"Fine."

As he starts to stumble away he turns around and whispers in my ear, "you look good Tris."

I've had enough of this asshole! I slap him hard across the face. Why the hell does he think he has the rite to do that?!

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! I try to act nice and you slap me! What makes you think you can disrespect your boyfriend like that?!"

"You are not my boyfriend," I hiss deadly calm.

"Get over here you little bitch! You just crossed the line big time. I knew you weren't erudite, but I didn't think you were this stupid," he growls back.

I know if I don't get out of here now I am going to die. There is no question about it.

"You're correct. I'm not erudite, but I'm sure as hell dauntless."

And with that I run. I run out the front door to the street. I grab my phone and quickly call 911.

"911 what is your emergency?"

"I have an abusive boyfriend and he is trying to murder me."

"Okay. What is your location?"

"I am currently leaving 5461 Faction Drive, but I am headed for Amity a Lake."

"Alright. Stay calm we are sending help."

"Thank you."

Just as I hang up I hear a gun shot and a thump. Peter shot a bullet and it barely missed me hitting the tree directly beside me. Shit! I'm not going to last long.

The next bullet goes into my left shoulder. I scream out in pain as the blackness takes away my vision.

I fall to the concrete. When I land I hear a thud and a crack. I feel blood running down my neck and back. Right as the darkness was consuming me I heard a familiar voice screaming my name as it got closer I saw what I was hoping for. Those blue eyes.

**I know, I know I'm mean for ending it like this...but it had to be done. and I know it's short but ran out of ideas with out getting too far into story. 5 more reviews for next chapter! Keep giving me constructive criticism! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! So, I am sick right now... Adenovirus. And I am not allowed to do anything, but read, sleep, and watch tv. It may sound relaxing, but when you are forced to do it it's like jail. Hopefully I can get better soon. With that said...I am trying to write a lot during these sick days. Thank you for the follows favorites and reviews! Hope you enjoy chapter 9! Love you all! **

**Tobias POV**

I sit there watching the water move with the slight breeze that fills the air. Just when I was getting comfortable yelling interrupts my peace and quiet.

"Get over here you little bitch! You just crossed the line big time. I knew you weren't erudite, but I didn't think you were this stupid."

"You're correct. I'm not erudite, but I'm sure as hell dauntless."

With that there was a slam of a door. Silence again. Those voices sounded so familiar, but I cannot figure out who it is. Well, Tobias, you have nothing else to do with your night...why not break up an argument. Since my mind had made an executive decision I head towards the commotion.

All of the sudden I hear a gun shot and start sprinting towards the scenes will not allow someone I know getting killed tonight. And again another shot fired this time hitting a small figure. I arrive just in time to catch the victim. I look down to ask if they're okay when I see her beautiful face.

"Tris?!"

But before I could say anything else she blacked out. I look up to see the man who hurt my Tris coming towards us.

"Oh, so Prince Charming arrives to save the damsel in distress, huh? Well, I hate to say it, but you're too late."

"Peter," I spit his name out like venom.

"Four. I should have known you would show up. You always seem to get in the way of my plans."

"You're just as bad as Eric. I thought you were better. I mean I guess siblings influence each other. I just thought you would choose the better influence."

"Ha! Thought you could run away from your problems, didn't you. Four, I thought you would know this by now. You can't run away from _family_."

"We might be related, but you will never be my family!"

Peter lunges at me with a knife, but he is too slow. I grab his wrist and kick him in the ribs. Just as doubles over in pain, I grab the knife from his grasp. He punches me in the jaw causing the knife to slide away from us both across the pavement.

"Let's see how well you do I'm hand to hand combat," Peter chuckles.

Little does he know, I box. He takes first shot by attempting to punch me in the stomach. Since I'm faster than him he missed by a mile. I knee him in the groin and elbow him right in the temple. He's knocked out big time.

About 10 seconds later help arrives. I pick Tris up bridal style and hand her to the Doctors. Immediately after I know Tris is in good hands I go talk to the police about what happened.

I hope Tris is okay. I am worried she will not be okay. What am I going to do without her? No! I'm not going to do anything without Tris because she will survive. She is strong and brave. I know she will.

I call Zeke to tell him about the events of tonight. Once I finish my story I just sigh.

"Dude. That's a lot to take in."

"Yea, Zeke, it is. Think about being in my position right now."

"How are you going to tell her about how you know Peter?"

"I have no idea. I gotta go meet her at the hospital I will talk to you later man."

"Alright, bye. But you have just have to tell her, okay?"

"Okay, I promise."

I don't know how she is going to handle this. What if she doesn't trust me any more because of him? Oh god.

No, I'm not going to worry. She will understand. Right? I gotta just go right out and tell her that Peter is my younger brother.

**Thanks for reading! 5 more reviews for me to post next chapter! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everybody! I am so glad that you guys liked chapter 9! I am no longer sick! I am going to the lake and from there I'm going to the Grand Canyon! I cannot wait! I have never been to Arizona so it will be exciting! I hope you enjoy chapter 10! I love you all! **

Tris POV

My body is asleep, but my mind is awake. I can see Four looking worriedly at me. I try to sit up and tell him it's all going to be okay but I can't.

All of the sudden I see a blinding light and it's getting bigger by the second. No! I cannot leave Four! My life will not end when it's just barely began.

I fight to stay away from the light. It finally starts to shrink. I hear Tobias talking to a Doctor. One tear slips down his face. I have to wake up. I have to comfort him. But more importantly I just need him.

Tobias POV

The doctor come in to tell me the news.

"Tobias Eaton?"

"Yes."

"Well, Tobias. Your fiancé here is in a coma."

"Okay. Do we know how long it will be before she wakes up?"

"There is no telling. Because she hit a certain side of her head she could possibly have brain damage. Including the possibility of memory loss."

I let a single tear slip down my face.

"She must wake up within two weeks," he continues.

"What happens if she doesn't wake up by the time the two weeks is up?"

"Well, because the hit to her head was dramatic, we would have to pull her. We would have to pull her because that would mean the possibility of her recovering or waking up is very very slim and would probably be the best option for her."

"Okay. Thank you."

"No problem. If you need anything just ask."

I need her. I need those blue grey eyes. I need her hand in my hand. I need us. Can you get that for me? I didn't think so.

She is strong, she is brave, she is smart, and she is selfless. She can wake up. I know it.

I walk over to her bed and lightly kiss her forehead. I decide to come every single day and spend the day with her.

And with that I walk out. When I get to my car I realize I forgot my. Keys and phone inside. I quickly go back to grab them. They are both laying next to her on the bed.

I reach down to grab them when a hand stops me. I turn around but no one is there. It was her hand! I run out into the hallway to grab a nurse.

I knew it. I knew she could do it. The doctor comes in just as her eyes flutter open.

"Tris!"

"Four?"

"Yea. How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit with a bus."

I chuckle a little.

"Well you did get shot in the shoulder and crack your head open."

"And I lived? Oh wow. I am so strong!"

"I know you are. When you are feeling a little better we can talk more about the whole situation. Maybe tomorrow. But for now you need to just relax and recover."

"Okay. Goodbye Four."

"Tobias."

"What?"

"That's my name: Tobias."

"Well then, goodbye Tobias," She says putting emphasis on Tobias.

"Goodbye Tris."

**Thanks for reading! Do you think we can get to 10 reviews? Well let's try. 10 new reviews for an update.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello loves! I am so happy you guys liked chapter 10! Thank you for the reviews...it was a hard goal to reach and we did it. Big shoutout to my friend fictionhashijackedmymind for helping me with ideas in this story but also just always being there for me. Go follow her, read her stories, give her feed back, whatever just go look! Here is chapter 11 I hope you like it! Love you all! **

Tobias POV

I walk into her hospital room almost silently trying not to be seen or heard. She's singing. It sounds like an angel. She so perfect!

"In the morning when you wake up

I like to believe you are thinking of me

And when the sun comes through your window

I like to believe you've been dreaming of me

Dreaming

I know

'Cause I'd spend half this morning

Thinking about the t-shirt you sleep in

I should know

'Cause I'd spend all the whole day

Listening to your message I'm keeping

And never deleting

When I saw you,

Everyone knew

I liked the effect that you had on my eyes

But no one else heard

The weight of your words

Or felt the effect that they have on my mind

Falling

I know

'Cause I'd spend half this morning

Thinking about the t-shirt you sleep in

I should know

'Cause I'd spend all the whole day

Listening to your message I'm keeping

And never deleting"

She smiles and looks up.

"Fo-TOBIAS!"

"Hello Tris'" I see with a grin that reaches ear to ear.

"How much did you hear?"

"All of it. You are so amazing! Why don't you ever sing?"

She buries her face into the pillow.

"You weren't supposed to hear that. Singing was supposed to be for me. And only me."

"Well singing can be for us then."

"You can sing?" She asks sheepishly looking up from the pillow.

" Yeah. 'Singing was supposed to be for me. And only me.' But now that I have heard you sing I am taking you to Katie's when you get better."

"What's Katie's?"

"Only the best bar and grille in California that has Karaoke every Friday and Saturday night."

"But, I can't sing in public."

"Okay I will make a deal with you. I will sing a duet with you if you sing a solo song."

"No. I'm not going. I don't sing in public... Especially in front of strangers."

"But, you see, that's the best part. They are complete strangers there is always the possibility that you will never see them again. Plus you know I'm taking you no matter what."

"Ughhhhh! Fine."

I grin. "Good. Now I know you think that I just came to stalk you while you were singing, but sadly that wasn't the reason I came. I need to tell you a couple things. But, it's pretty deep so if you can't take it now I can wait until another time when you are feeling better."

"No. Tell me. It's getting incredibly boring here all alone with no one to hang out with."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

**Well guys I am very mean. I'm sorry but it had to happen. Haha okay 10 more reviews for next chapter. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! Well, I am very sorry to announce that we did not reach our goal of 10 reviews. :( **

**WARNING: I don't know whether I should continue this story or not... I feel as though my readers don't like the story because of the lack of activeness. Please put your input in if I should continue with "Escape with Love" BTW...****_Fourtris fluff coming!_**

**Now. Let's get back to the story. This is chapter 12 and I hope you absolutely love it. Love you all!**

Tris POV

"Are you sure?" Tobias asks worriedly.

"Yes."

"Okay so I have a couple of things to tell you, but I also have a couple questions to ask you."

"Alright. Go for it."

"How do you know Peter?"

"He was my abusive boyfriend. As you can see it ended up going wayyy to far."

"So you had a boyfriend when we met?"

"Well technically yes, but I didn't count it."

"How long were you too "dating" then?"

"2 years now. Wait-how do YOU know Peter?"

"That's the thing I wanted to tell you... Peter's my younger brother."

"What?!"

"I know. I know. Calm down I am nothing like him!"

I sigh.

"I know I can trust you because you saved me. And I will always be grateful for that."

He slightly blushes.

"Yea...I am so glad I went to the lake that night."

"But wow okay so that is a big deal. What else do you got for me?"

"Right. Peter is my younger brother who obviously has abusive and controlling issues, but he's not the only one in my family that is like that."

I give him a questioning look.

"I also have a twin brother Eric that is like Peter except worse. The difference between Peter and Eric is that Peter is the type of guy that will stab you in the eye with a butter knife. Eric on the other hand with hang you off a chasm or make your best friend throw knifes at you.

Okay so you might think that's pretty bad and think why didn't your parents stop them. Well, that's the problem. My dad is exactly the same. The worse part is he taught them this. My dad used to abuse my mom and I. She died a couple of years ago because of him.

*clears his throat*

Now he puts the hurt of two beatings into one. He thinks Eric and Peter are angels and that is why he never hurt them. But, they both know I could beat them up. That's why they never hurt me.

And before you jump to conclusions we are complete opposites because I will only hurt someone if it is out of protection. On the other hand, Peter and Eric will hurt you for fun. So yeah that's my life."

I just stare at him with a blank face. How could anyone be so inconsiderate? How could you hurt your own family? I am so glad he is not like them...at all. Tobias is so strong!

"Tobias-" I start to say but I get cut off.

"Please. Don't treat me like I'm a kicked puppy."

"A kicked puppy?! Never! I was going to say: Tobias, you are so strong. And I now know how much you have been through and I admire you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I know you will never be like them."

"Thank you. I knew I could trust you."

I look at his ocean blue eyes and fall in love. The eyes I can never get out of my mind.

He is so freaking perfect. And muscular. And sexy.

"Oh so you think I'm sexy?" Tobias says with a smirk.

"Oh god. Did I just think aloud?"

"Yes. And right back at ya." He says with a wink.

"I better get going. Oh and by the way I postponed the party. Now, get better so I can take you out!"

I gasp.

"Mr. Eaton is that you asking me out on a date?"

"I guess it is."

"Well in that case-" I say cutting myself off by kissing him passionately on the lips.

"I better get feeling well."

We both grin like fools and say our goodbyes with a couple more exchanges of kisses before he actually leaves.

Wow. All I can say is wow.

I really am falling in love. :)

**so...let's see if we can get 10 reviews. FOURTRIS FLUFF! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys I feel so bad for not updating but I have been so so busy. Here is chapter 13 I hope you enjoy it! I love you all!**

**Tris POV**

Today I get released from this hell hole of a place. I swear I couldn't last one more day of eating hospital food and staring at blank ceilings. If it wasn't for Tobias smuggling real food for me occasionally I would not have survived. I know I know I sound pathetic but ughhhhh!

I call Christiana on the way home and tell her about the latest events going in on my life. I was a little worried when she started yelling at me for not telling her any of this sooner and blah blah blah, but then she demanded something heart wrenching... Shopping! Shopping is my least favorite thing to do unless I am going to buy food or Starbucks...typical white girl. She told me I owed her for not going shopping with her the past couple of years. So...I don't really have the choice. Plus, I'd rather drag myself out of the house than her chaining me to the back of the car and driving off.

So she stops by my house within an hour to take me shopping. What an experience this is going to be!

"Hello Hun," Chris greats me.

"Hey Chris! So what are we going shopping for?"

"Guess!"

"All of the above."

"Oh you know me so well!" Christina squeals.

**Tobias POV **

Tris texted me earlier about going shopping with Chris so I thought about surprising her for when she gets back. I mean, why not. Plus I know she hated being in the hospital for so long. The only problem is I'm still working on this whole kindness thing so trying to be compassionate and surprising her may not be the best idea. I can do many things well but this is definitely not my strong place.

If I tried to surprise her I would probably end up scaring her and making her shit her pants...not a good plan.

I decide to make her dinner because girls love food and guys that can cook, right? Or maybe that Truth or Dare party...

**Tris POV **

After 8 stores and 11 bags Christina says we only have one more stop. A wave of relief came over me until we got to the door.

"No. Chris no I'm leaving." I stomped away but she just turned me back around.

Wow...I never knew how strong she was.

"Please! I only have to buy a couple things then we can go. Oh, and you might need a little help too."

"What? What's wrong with what I wear."

"Tris. Your a freaking GRANDMA!" She demands.

"Now come on. If you don't want to be here than lets do this fast."

Just then she pulls me forcefully into Victoria's Secret.

I ended up buying a couple new bras and panties that I have to admit are quite cute. The only problem is, is knowing when to wear them.

Tobias and I are getting together tonight so Chris is came home with me to pick out what to wear. I really hope she doesn't turn me into a complete slut. He said we weren't doing anything fancy so I don't have to worry about getting all dolled up, just nice enough to be in public according to Chris.

I end up wear teal and lavender Aztec leggings with a black long-sleeved flowy shirt and my grey uggs. I love how she makes me look pretty but is sure to find my sense of style (comfortable but cute).

When I get to Tobias' apartment I walk in bc immediately feel at home. NFL football is on the TV and his apartment look well taken care of, but in a relaxing way. And then I smell food.

I walk into his kitchen and almost die. He is making me my favorite food ever-shrimp scampi! I run up behind him and hug his waste. He turns around and kisses me on the forehead.

"Do you like it?"

"Do I like it? No I LOVE it! You know me so well!"

"Oh good I'm glad!" He smiles and kisses me

The kiss turns into a make out session and BAM the fire alarm goes off. Shit! The brownies are on fire! I grab my glass of water and throw it on the brownies and turn off the oven.

"Alright. Well that was one way to tell us the brownies are burnt...and now soggy," I giggle

"Yea I think We should eat now..." He laughs

**Since I haven't updated in awhile I am only asking for 5 reviews...but please do review and like because it really encourages me to keep writing! **


End file.
